Merry Christmas from the Netherlands
by Princess of preposterous
Summary: When Spain ,unannounced naturally, picks up Netherlands for Christmas, he finds out that the younger nation locked herself up due the economical crisis. Can the "Spanish Inquisition" infiltrate Netherlands' solitude? Fem!Netherlands x Spain. Oneshot.


Fem!NetherlandsxSpain

Merry Christmas.

Spain happilly walked through Rotterdam. The place of his ex-colony was the most important harbor of Europe, giving the Spanish man an excellent excuse to visit his favourite part of Northern Europe. 'Dios mio, even during Christmas this place is packed!' The Spaniard exclaimed as he watched a few men sign a gigantic cruise ship to a part of the port. Technically it was one day before Christmas, but still.  
>He walked to the city so he could get the 'trein' to The Hague, where Netherlands lives. She would be overjoyed when she'd see him! He brought his delicious tomatoes and a bouquet of his national flower mixed with hers. The Spanish country smiled goofy as he blushed at the thought of Netherlands jumping in his arms, wanting nothing more but to come back with him to 'warm up' and celebrate with the family. The family was Portugal, Belgium, Luxembourg, the Italies, Cuba, Netherlands Antilles and the two of them, France was also family, but he had England to celebrate it with these days.<br>He ajusted his earwarmers as he walked through Rotterdam. It was pretty damn cold indeed. It was minus ten celius in the Netherlands and people were ice skating on the canals. Weird Dutch. He looked around to see quite some christmas trees and lights everywhere. It actually looked amazingly welcoming and open. 'I knew Netherlands was beautiful and open! She's only a tad shy! How adorable! Fusosososo!' He rambled as he walked to the train station, a few people giving a weird look at the happy Spaniards' remark.  
>When he arrived at the Hague, his mouth fell open. The snow and the canals fitted perfectly with the old architecture of the Netherlands. Rotterdam sure did look beautiful, don't get him wrong. Just the coseyness off the old 'grachtenpanden' (litteral translation canal houses) was astounding. He walked to Netherlands house. It wasn't truly hard to find. It was a big house to a canal, with even a big garden, which was surprising in this part of the Netherlands. Spain's face dropped. The entire house was, well, normal. Where every house was beautifully covered in lights, marking not only themselves but also the water, Netherlands house did not even had all the lights on of the normal lighting. Only the lights in her study. No decoration whatsoever. Spain sighed as he nearly wanted to knock, only the door was to be opened before he could touch the massive wooden dubble door. 'Oh, Spanje.' Netherlands boss? 'Oh Buenos dias Mark!' Spain smiled. The man smiled friendly at the nation and gave him a strong hand. 'What brings you here?' Mark asked, while Spain quickly picked up the bag of tomatoes. 'I'm picking up Netherlands for our annual Christmas dinner at my place!' Spain blushed and scratched the back of his head. Mark frowned. 'What is it Mark? Is Netherlands alright?' Spain was now genuinly getting worried. 'Well, she's been quite busy lately... Nearly no time at all. Greece and stuff...' Her prime minister wiped his glasses while Spain nodded, she was busy, perhaps a tad overworked. 'Can I.. See her?' Spain smiled hopefully. Mark hesitated. 'I don't mind, but Netherlands is ... Not in the best of state this moment.. So I warned you.' Spain now simply wanted to push the minister out of the way, but he moved out of the way himself. 'Merry Christmas.' 'Same to you sir!' Spain ran in to the big hall where a large staircase stood. He saw a Christmas tree standing there and alot of cards, unopened. The Christmas tree was still bold as well. There was one card hanging on a branch, however. 'Lieve Nederland, ik weet dat je het druk hebt, maar ook dat je Kerst de leukste tijd van het jaar vindt. Hier is een boom, kunnen jij en je familie die samen mooi maken, zoals jij en de drie prinsesjes hadden gedaan voor de crisis. Liefs, Beatrix. '<br>Spain swallowed as he translated the text. He couldn't speak Dutch fluently, but this card was from her queen, stating that Netherlands used to dress the tree with her royal family and her normal family before the crisis.  
>Spain waited not one moment longer to walk into Netherlands study. He opened the dark brown door as he peeked his head in. Netherlands was surrounded by paperwork. There were two piles on her desk, next to her laptop and computer, a few piles of work on the ground, and a few on the bed. Behind the desk there was a big chair made of black leather, holding a girl with her elbow on the desk and her hand supporting her face, while the other hand was holding a bottle of gin. Netherlands did not even notice the Spaniard coming in to the dark room, the curtains were closed and the only light was a small desklight and the screens of her laptop, computer and that stupid iPhone of hers. 'Netherlands?' Spain said softly as the younger nation jolted up. 'Give me a few more moments... I'll have the paperwork done I promise! Ik beloof het!' Spain dropped the flowers and tomatoes on the chesterfield and ran to the frantic nation, hugging her body close to his. Eventhough the nation was in this room for clearly some time, she still had a vague scent of tulips around her. He noticed the fat bunny on her lap, looking scared for her owner. 'It's okay... You can stop working for a few days...' Spain whispered in her ear. Netherlands pushed him off, he fell next to the flowers on the couch. 'You don't understand! I still got so much paperwork to do! I can't take a random vacation because I feel like it!' Netherlands looked away from her paperwork for only a few seconds to send a glare to Antonio, who immediatly saw Netherlands usually beautiful dark blue eyes with a few hints of light blue and harlequin green, now completely red due a lack of sleep. Her lip was swollen as well, she probably drank too much jenever, which was stronger than her actual gin, and you were not supposed to drink it pure. Let alone without a glass.<br>Spain stood up and sighed. ' Netherlands...' No response, she just typed on as she looked from her screen to a piece of paper,' Netherlands...' still no response,' LARA VAN HELSING,' he used her human name and Netherlands was shocked at the shout. 'This is unhealthy! Look at this! You are all alone, your people are celebrating and all you do is sit here and write paperwork? It's one day before Christmas, I even brought you flowers!' Netherlands eyes shot open. 'One day before Christmas?' Spain nodded. 'Yes and look! The bouquet is a combination of our national flowers and..' 'SHIT!' Netherlands exclaimed as she threw the normal phone and a few papers of the desk. '... That's not in the bouquet..' Spain whispered as he watched Miffy hopping out of the room lazily. Netherlands dropped her head in her hands in defeat. 'Nee. Nee, nee, nee.' Spain slowly walked over to her and turned the chair to him as he bend on one knee. 'Netherlands? What is wrong?' he gently pushed a few strands of long blonde hair out of Netherlands face and tugged them behind her ear, the Dutchwoman slowly letting go of her face. 'I forgot about Christmas.' she said softly and bit her lip. Spain frowned. 'I don't have any presents or sent any cards... What will everyone think? They already think I'm socially disturbed!' Netherlands voice broke in a moment of desperation. 'Well, let's get to it, then!' Spain chirped happily, while softly picking up the younger nation. Usually Netherlands would beat him when he tried to do this, yet to his surprise she simply clung onto him, her body nearly limp from being so tired.  
>He brought her to the bathroom, so she could clean up. He ran to her room to get some clothes and then quickly packed a small suitcase with stuff for a few days. He grimaced evilly at the thought of Netherlands in a small silk nightgown he bought for her last Christmas, which caused Netherlands to chase him down his entire house.<br>Netherlands came downstairs in jeans and a pair of sophisticated high heels, which were completely made of black suede. Classy. She was also wearing one of those jackets that looked like a santa dress, only with a hood and in blue. She quickly grabbed her bag and checked her phone. 'Let's go, the shops are closing in four hours!' Netherlands quickly grabbed Spain by his hand to pull him along, causing the Spaniard to blush madly.  
>They visited quite a few large stores before they had what they wanted. 'A cooky maker for Bella... Paint for Gabriël...' Netherlands listed 'A Gouda pipe for Carlos... Let's see... Oh ja! New climbing gear for Henri...' 'Luxembourg climbes?' Spain remarkerd. Netherlands just shrugged it off. 'Feli gets a singing book with Disney songs.. Roma wanted a cheesewheel for some odd reason... Juan wanted some jenever and... What did you want again?' Spain stopped and looked at her. 'Ehmm' Netherlands raised her brow, simply wanting to get it over with. 'Surprise me!' Spain said. 'Why?' He looked at the confused young woman. Netherlands doesn't mean it bad. She just thinks too rational. 'Because I want to find out how good you know me. I'll bring these gifts to your house and I'll pick you up for the plane flight in an hour. Deal?' Netherlands simply shrugged and walked over the bridge which was also covered in lights. Spain smiled and walked back.<br>Then his eye fell on a jewelry store. He made his way to the fancy store and looked in the front window, dropping the bags and his hands and face against the window. He looked back at the Netherlands who gracefully walked over the street to a shopping centre. Perhaps it was time...  
>Netherlands let out a sigh as she made way back to the bridge where she was meeting Spain. She was quite unsure about her present, something she wasn't rather keen on. She leaned over the bridge as she watched the serene beauty of the frozen canals and the snow on the houses. Cute. Something she was nearly embarressed to admit. She looked at the clock on the tower. Two past ten. Damn Spain, he's always too late. Thank God she reserved a private plane at KLM, that wouldn't leave untill she boarded. 'Netherlands!' 'You are late.' Netherlands responded coldly. Spain was immediatley quiet. '.. But I guess I can forgive you.. Nearly Christmas and all...' Spain smiled as he leaned next to her. 'Cold, eh? Let's go to the plane and warm up.' Spain silently got closer to Netherlands and grabbed her hand in his gloved one. Netherlands looked up at him and smiled sweetly, making Antonio's heart skip a beat. He wanted to lean on her shoulder, only to find Netherlands push him behind her. 'Go! She screamed as she took in a fighting position. Spain looked confused at the kingdom. Then he saw a cloaked figure. Netherlands stood protectively in front of him, her fists balled, still holding the present. 'Who are you?' Netherlands asked, nerves getting to her as the cloaked figure smiled and just pointed at her. Netherlands suddenly felt as if the world was spinning, she panicked and even before she could deliver one blow the man picked her up, right before she passed out. 'Let go of my Netherlands!' Spain stood there with an iron pole in his hands, ready to attack the kidnapper.<br>The kidnapper smiled and jumped over the rails, running over the ice. 'NO!' Spain screamed and jumped as well, only to slip and land on his butt. He quickly scrambled up and ran after the assailant, having no clue what he would do to his Netherlands. Spain was the fastest nation by far, let alone when someone was harming someone he cared about so much... Spain shook it off as he had to make a turn, seeing the cloaked figure not far away. 'The man was running towards the port, perhaps he already planned an escape route.' Spain's brain echoeed in his own head. Can't let that happen. He took a sprint and tried to grab the man, to find out that the man could easily dodge him by jumping at least ten feet in the air. This 'guy' was a 'nation'. Spain grew mad at the thought of someone wanting Netherlands all to himself, by keeping her to him by force. Then he winced at the thought he did that manoeuver for eighty years. Spain was getting used to the slippery surface and decided he had to use it in his advantage. He took a sprint and slide like someone would in baseball to tackle the assailant at quite some speed. The abductor let go of Netherlands in shock and Spain catched her while sliding to the side of the canal. Spain held her peacefull sleeping body close and watched the assailant quickly run away. 'Get back!' Spain said angrily, while he frowned. He knew that figure somehow, he regognized his entire shape. Even the way he runs.  
>The cloaked man tripped and fell on the ground. Spain looked in awe and carefully ran towards the figure. The man groaned, as did Netherlands who slowly began to wake up. 'Wat...' Netherlands started but Spain shushed the taller nation.'Shh Ned, I got him.' Netherlands eyes shot open and she climbed out of Spain's arms. They took off the hood of the man. 'France?' France smiled awkwardly at them. 'Eh heh heh. Bonne Noël?' Netherlands crossed her arms and Spain got mad. 'What 'Bonne Noël?' Why were you trying to abduct Netherlands?' Francis waved his arms to sign he didn't ment any harm. 'Let me tell you...' Francis said. 'You see, Christmas is the most romantic time of the year, non?' 'So you abduct me?' Netherlands frowned. 'No! Well, yes, but for a good cause!' Spain and Netherlands were now totally confused. 'Explain right this second, or I swear I will execute you were you stand!' Netherlands was astonished by not only the power Spain had in his voice, but also how serious he was about this. 'No.. need.. Mon ami... Lately... Everyone has been discussing your odd behaviour..' France nodded to Antonio, making Netherlands even more confused. Spain however, knew damn good what he was talking about. 'I thought you needed a little push... To see how sure you are.. You know, realising it!' France stood up, saying it as if it was nothing. 'Toni, what is he talking about?' Netherlands grabbed Spain's arm, an old habit of her, if something went too deep into emotional stuff Netherlands couldn't understand it. Syndrome of asperger. Something only Spain knew. He smiled madly and simply held her close to him, his arms around her waist and his head on her shoulder. 'I'm just glad you are safe is all. France made me realise how important that is to me.' Netherlands blushed a tad. Quite the achievement. 'Honhonhon! It worked!' France said, getting a shoe in the face by Antonio. 'Go home France, before you ruin everything.' Spain hissed through his teeth to his old friend, signing to a little box he had in his coat. France looked closely for a second and then screamed like a schoolgirl and hopped away in glee.<br>'That was.. Odd.' Netherlands said as Spain released her, except her hand. 'There is a square not far from here, from there we can take the train to the airport.' Netherlands surprisingly did not let go of his hand as they walked, and even hold on tighter.  
>Spain looked at the square Netherlands told him about. It was a point where canals got together. There was a big skating track with spotlights that were hanging in trees, surrounded by big canal houses which were decorated with lights, big bells, christmastrees. Even the trees with spotlights had lights in them. And all that covered in snow? Beauty itself couldn't take on this place. The square was empty though, nearly midnight and all. Spain decided it was now or never. 'Say, Netherlands...' 'Hmm?' Netherlands looked at the light reflecting canals. 'You know what I said about caring and stuff, right?' Netherlands looked up, her eyes making the Spaniard sick of nerves. 'I care a lot.' he quickly said. 'I care alot about you too. 'Netherlands said simply, finding the remark quite odd. 'More than alot, Lara.' Spain looked her dead in the eye. 'Way more. You know..' Netherlands made an 'o' untill realisation struck her. 'Oooh. So that's what everything was about?' Spain could feel it coming. She was going to reject him. Netherlands never told a lie, not even to spare someone's feelings. Spain closed his eyes in vain. He was so doomed. His boss won't allow it, her boss won't allow it, the WORLD probably wouldn't allow it. SHE wouldn't allow it.<br>Spain was dumbstruck when he felt two hands on each side off his face, and a pair of soft lips touching his own. He opened his eye to see it was Netherlands. He quickly closed it as his heart jumped a beat once again and greedily grabbed her head and opened his mouth to french kiss her. She tasted like mint and gin, mixed with his tequila from earlier. His hands slowly made way to the lower of her back, clinging onto her in the cold night. They did not break apart untill the massive Christmas clocks started to play, that it's a quarter to midnight, scaring the two nations. They both laughed at the shock and Spain threw a snowball to Netherlands. She grabbed some of the bench and put it in his neck, shocking the older nation and making spastic movements while he was looking for revenge. They started a snowfight then and there, Netherlands screaming: 'No one shall take freedom from a sea beggar!' While Spain was making his voice heavy saying 'NO ON EXPECTS THE SPANISH INQUISITION!' 'That's right...' Netherlands remarked. 'That's why England and I stopped you!' Spain scoffed and ran after his 'pirate'. He grabbed her around her waist and they both fell in the canal, through the ice.  
>Both nations, however, did not care. Netherlands was used to swimming in this temperature anyway. They both looked up, to the underside of the bridge. 'Netherlands,' Spain grabbed the small box out of his pocket, surprised that it was still there and thinking maybe someone above was on his side appearantly, 'Will you do me the great honour of becoming my wife?' Netherlands smiled at him. 'I don't know if it's a great honour ...' 'Netherlands..' 'Okay yes I do or something like tha..' She couldn't even finish her sentence or the Spaniard was once again all over her. '.. Am I... Not.. Wet ... Enough?' Netherlands grimaced through the demanding kisses of the Spaniard as he carried her 'bridal style' out of the canal. 'And you get to tell the family tomorrow.' Netherlands said, now being the one kissing with the most passion. The Christmas clocks started to play and they looked to see it was midnight. 'Merry Christmas, sweety.' Spain muttered, ignoring his hair sticking to his face ,the water combined with the freezing temperature and carrying her to the trainstation while his shoes were sticking to the snow. 'Merry Christmas, Toni. And don't ever call me that again.' Netherlands smiled while kissing him.<br>Marry Christmas indeed.


End file.
